DESCRIPTION: The Assessment Core is conceptually and methodologically central to the CRC. At the conceptual level the work involves identifying key psychopathological aspects of schizophrenia for investigation and the development of approaches to experimental design issues. At the methodological level is the implementation of reliable procedures for classifying and measuring psychopathology. The Assessment Core is designed: 1) to ensure that index assessments are collected on all patients entering CRC protocols; 2) to provide standard clinical, neurobehavioral, social competence, and family instruments for use in protocols; 3) to provide common training in the use of these instruments; and 4) to conduct ongoing reliability exercises, when applicable, for these instruments. The Assessment and Data Management Cores personnel meet monthly as a work group to ensure that the tasks of the two Cores are accomplished.